New Love for 2
by neighbours4ever
Summary: When Aden realise's he's Gay, he finally has the courage to ask the man of his dreams to go out with him. Yes this is a SLASH Aden/Roman Aden/


Chapter 1: Coming Out

**Summery:** This story takes place a while back about 1 week after Sam died, and Jack is angry with everyone, and Roman and Martha are about to brake up.

**Warning: **Contains SLASH male/male pairings if you don't like slash, please don't read.

Chapter 1: Coming Out.

"Please Roman?" begged a desperate Aden.

"The answer is no Aden, I'm with Martha now, and besides you should ask one of your friends" Roman snapped. Aden looked hurt, he thought Roman was his friend; he thought Roman would always be there to help him. Boy was Aden wrong.

"But you're my friend? Aren't you?" Aden asked. Roman sighed.

"Yes I am, but" Roman put his hands into his hair in annoyance. "I can't do what you're asking me to do"

"But why not?" Aden said folding his arms across his chest, making himself look very muscular.

"I just can't" Roman said walking away. Aden sighed loudly and bowed his head. He needed answers; he needed to know the truth.

"ROMAN WAIT!" Aden shouted and did a small jog to catch up to the older male.

"What do I have to say t….." but Roman's words were cut short. The teenage boy smacked his lips onto Roman's. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but Aden loved every minute of it. Roman took a little time to react, his mouth was open and Aden took this as a good chance to explore. He put his tongue into Roman's mouth, it was warm and Aden could taste the older mans mouth, he breathed in Roman's scent. All this time Aden's lower regions were in over time. He could feel himself get very hard, and soon Aden's erection was touching Roman's leg. Aden moaned, he put his hands on Roman's back feeling the very hard muscles. Suddenly Aden was pulled out of this hot and beautiful affection, by a very angry looking Roman.

"ADEN!" Shouted Roman.

"I'm sorry" Aden said (when he really wasn't) "I just needed some answers"

"But I asked you not to do that!" Roman said raising his fists. Aden backed up a little.

"What's the big deal? Did you like it?" asked Aden, his now cocky attitude returning. Roman took a minute to answer, did he like it. As he stood there he looked at Aden, he was wearing a white tank top and baggy jeans, he was very cute, not to mention very strongly built for someone only 17. The question came back to Roman. Did he like the kiss, could he be after all his time knowing his sexuality? Could he in fact be gay? Now Roman needed to know the truth. And when he thought more and more back to the kiss, he realized. Roman grabbed Aden by surprise and pushed him against a tree and kissed him passionately. They both moaned at the kiss, which got fiercer. Aden pushed his hips up into Roman who moaned when he felt Aden's hard erection. And Roman himself was surprised when he realized he had a hard on too. Aden's hand went to Roman's back again and massaged the muscles. Now it was Aden's turn to be pashed. Roman dipped his tongue into the young teen. He sucked on Aden's bottom lip, and he could taste Aden, smell him, it was driving the older man insane. Roman put his hands on Aden's butt, and Aden's breath hitched. He pulled away from the kiss, and looked at Roman; he was looking upset at the sudden decision to stop kissing.

"Ok" Aden said smiling.

"Ok what" Roman asked still breathing fast.

"Well I know now I like guys better than girls" Aden said getting up and away from the tree.

"Good" Roman said moving back in a capturing Aden's lips in his. Aden pulled away.

"Roman, I only wanted to kiss you to see if I liked guys better, I don't actually have a thing for you" Aden continued. Roman looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"But, why… why did you, why did you ask if I liked the kiss then?" Roman was in so mach shock he couldn't get his sentences straight.

"Oh I was just wondering if you liked it, then you just started to kiss me, sorry but I don't like you like that, I like someone else"

"Who" Roman asked plainly.

"Actually you know him very well" Aden smiled just thinking about his slender but muscular body.

"Hurry up and tell me who is it, I just let you kiss me, so I think I have the right to know" Roman sneered.

"Hey that's blackmail, but if you insist" Aden said. He leaned forward and told Roman the man he had be infatuated with for years, all the times he had seen him on the beach shirtless, it was painful, getting hard from him, having to jerk of from him.

"You like " Roman roared.

"Shhhhh, jeezz keep it down" Aden said looking around.

"Well how can I, why do you like of all people?" asked Roman.

"Well were to start? Aden said smiling, 1: He's really hot, 2: He's really hot, and 3: he's cute, and he's really a nice person, he listens to me, ha doesn't treat me like shit like the rest of this town does" Aden said.

"Well here he comes' said Roman pointing to the other side of the road. was entering the Surf Club, he had his Gym back, he was obvisably going for a work out.

"Great" said Aden he was going to make his move (because in summer bay people who lose love one's move on very quickly lol) Roman sighed and said.

"I have my shift at the diner so I'll be there if you need me, then when your finished here you can come back to the diner and tell me all about your hook up with your new boyfriend" Roman laughed and walked of in the direction of the diner. And Aden went in the direction of the Surf Club.

**Next Chapter: **You will find out who Aden's crush is.

So did anyone like it? Please read and review. Thank You.


End file.
